


The Force and Birthdays

by durgasdragon



Series: Ever & A Day [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: It’s Connor’s birthday and Star Wars Day.
Relationships: William "Dex" Poindexter/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: Ever & A Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Force and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickly knocked out piece for Star Wars Day!

** The Force and Birthdays **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Ngozi Ukazu’s_ Check Please! _, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._

 _Summary:_ _It’s Connor’s birthday and Star Wars Day._

 _Second in_ Ever and a Day _._

_Author’s Note: I like the idea of Whiskey being born on Revenge of the Fifth, but since that’s Bitty’s birthday, we’re going to have him born on May the Fourth Be With You instead. Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d because I wrote this in a very short timeframe and tried to post it before I missed the date._

_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Published: 4 May 2020_

_Rating: T_

Connor jerks awake and flails a little bit before he figures out what is going on. He fumbles for his phone and turns off the blaring ‘Imperial March’ that’s being blasted from it. He doesn’t know when Dex managed to change his alarm from its usual beeping, but now that he’s waking up a little bit and the adrenaline has died down a little bit, he can appreciate the prank a little more. Apparently, Dex is taking his promise to give Connor a (quote) ‘very silly and romantic Star Wars themed birthday’ (unquote) seriously.

This is made even more obvious by the fact that Connor’s beloved Luke Skywalker action figure is carefully balanced next to his bedside lamp, holding out a small envelope. Connor reaches over and picks up the toy and puts it into his lap so he can open the card.

He laughs a little—Dex has printed a picture of Asajj Ventress and General Kenobi together, only he’s put Connor’s face on Ventress and his on Kenobi’s, and the caption reads _Oh! What a lovely sight to wake up to._

His boyfriend is _ridiculous_ and Connor wishes that Dex wasn’t in class right now so he could kiss him.

Still smiling, Connor shoots off a text to Dex, where he tells him _exactly_ what he thinks of waking up this way before getting out of bed and getting on with his morning.

It doesn’t stop there. There’s toast cut into the shape of Darth Vader’s helmet and covered with blackberry jam for him on a plate next to his laptop, and he finds another little card tucked into his econ book when he pulls it out in class. This card has the Duchess Satine (with Connor’s face replacing hers) and General Kenobi (again, with Dex’s face instead) on it with the caption _Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order_.

He meets Dex for lunch, and the menu includes pineapple TIE fighters, blue milk, and mini-pizzas with various Star Wars insignias on them. To top it off, Dex has made Death Star sugar cookies.

When he goes to the gym for a light post-season workout, he finds another card on top of his gym shorts. Dex’s face is imposed over Hera’s while Connor’s is one Kanan’s; this one has a little dialogue with the Dex/Hera saying “I know what to say now…I love you.” and the Connor/Kanan replying with “…Must be the truth serum talking.”

“No,” the Dex/Hera insists. “It’s me…all _me_.”

Dex is a stupidly romantic sap and Connor can’t stop glowing the entire time he’s at the gym.

“You know,” Connor says over the Darth Vader cake after Dex gave him his gift (a Jedi-themed hockey jersey and a Sith-themed one) and yet another card (this one had a felt Chewbacca on the front roaring, and the inside it said _That’s Wookie for ‘Happy Birthday_ ’ and Dex had scribbled ‘I know’ on the bottom), “not that I didn’t enjoy you being a gigantic romantic nerd, but you should have saved a few things for Valentine’s Day.”

Dex shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s expected then. It’s more fun to do this sort of thing when it’s not being dictated by society. The important thing is—did you have a good birthday?”

Connor feels the corner of his mouth quirk up slightly. “Why don’t we clean up from dinner,” he suggests, biting his lower lip slowly, “and we can… _discuss_ the benefits of ignoring the Jedi’s code of emotional detachment.”

Dex’s eyes flicker down to his mouth and his cheeks get very pink. “Uh, yeah. If that’s how you want to spend the evening…yeah. We can…we can definitely do that. But…it’s your birthday. Let me handle the clean-up. It won’t take me long.”

Connor leans over the table and kisses him slowly. “Okay,” he murmurs. “I’ll just be… _waiting_ for you.” When he gets to the doorway of the kitchen, he glances over his shoulder and winks at Dex.

He doesn’t wait to see how it affected his boyfriend and heads down to their room.

Later, after Dex adds to the list of why he’s the greatest boyfriend ever, Connor cuddles up close. “Thank you. I had a wonderful day.”

Dex kisses the top of his head. “Good. That was the point. Birthdays are supposed to be fun and happy.”

“Dex.”

“Yeah?”

“ _I know_.”

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes are taken from (in order): From _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ 4.22: ‘Revenge’, _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ – 2.13: ‘Voyage of Temptation', _Star Wars: Rebels_ – 4.10: ‘Jedi Night’, and (of course!) _The Empire Strikes Back_.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
